


Cigars to Candy

by DJRainbowMagica



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Cigars, More tags might be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRainbowMagica/pseuds/DJRainbowMagica
Summary: Matt has finally had enough of all the smoke from Tord's cigars[ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck with what to write when I finished this chapter so I don't know how long it'll be until I post the next one. On the bright side though winter break is coming up for me so I'll hopefully have some more time to try to write more it.

Matt was getting really sick of all this cigar smoke. It made it hard for him to breathe and smelled terrible. He very much wished that Tord would stop smoking those cigars of his, but trying to get him to stop was about as effective as trying to get Tom to stop drinking alcohol or the same with Edd with cola.

After having had enough of the cigar smoke one day, Matt decided to take a walk around town and get some fresh air. As he was walking through town he passed a shop that had a colorful front, which caught his attention. Stopping to see what the shop was, Matt saw that it was a candy store. Deciding to buy some candy for himself and his friends for when he went back to the house, Matt entered the store.

As he was browsing through the aisles of the different candies a specific one caught his eye. It appeared to be a regular box of cigars, but once Matt stopped to look at them he saw they were chocolate candy cigars that happened to look just like Tord’s cigars. When Matt realized the similar appearance of the candy cigars to his friend’s an ingenious idea suddenly formed in his head. Matt then made his way up to the register, made his purchase of the sweets and headed home.

“I’m home!” yelled Matt as he closed the door to the house.

Only silence in the house answered back to Matt’s greeting. He looked though the house for his friends till he found a note on the kitchen counter that said that Edd and Tom had gone to get groceries and that Tord left to go somewhere, it didn’t say where, and that they all wouldn’t be back for a good hour or two.

“Guess I’ll be here alone for a while” thought Matt aloud.

“I wonder what I should do? Watch TV? shine my pictures? Stare at myself in the mirror for a while? Or I could…” he trailed off thinking back to his plan. “Yeah! That’s what I’ll do!”

Matt headed to his, Edd’s, Tom’s, and Tord’s rooms to deposit the candy that he’d bought for himself and the others purposefully leaving Tord’s room for last.

Once Matt reached Tord’s room he started looking for Tord’s stash of cigars. Matt had planned to replace them with the candy cigars he had bought earlier so he wouldn’t have to suffer though the cigar smoke again. Hopefully Tord would be none the wiser to the switch once he got back from wherever he was. Finally, Matt was able to find Tord’s cigar stash on the top shelf of his closet between a box labeled Hentai and another box that had a weirdly written M on it.

Matt took down the box of cigars, took out all the real ones, replaced them with the candy cigars, and then placed the box back in its place. He then gathered up all of the real cigars and went outside to throw them in the garbage can. As soon as the lid to the can had closed Matt heard the sound of the door closing and three voices, one with a distinct Norwegian accent.

“Looks like Tom, Edd, and Tord are back” said Matt as he went back inside the house.


End file.
